Grand Order (raid)
|} Grand Order is one of two Rank 80 raids. She is summoned from the northern Zinkenstill area, Azure Sky Sanctum. You can join Grand Order raids at Rank 50. This raid is the primary source for Azure Feathers, which are traded up to make Cosmos Weapons. Summoning Grand Order requires one of each Omega Anima from Twin Elements, Macula Marius, Medusa, Nezha, Apollo, and Dark Angel Olivia. Combine them in the shop to create a Peacemaker Star. = Skills/Charge Attacks = HP breakpoints: * 90%: Grand Order gains Mirror Image. * 80%: Grand Order gains Mirror Image. * 75%: Grand Order leaves, Peacemaker's Wings arrive. Wyvern Orders stop attacking, gain a 99% shield, and their next Charge Attack will dispel party buffs. * 50%: Peacemaker's Wings will cast Gamma Ray once, on its next turn. * 45%: Grand Order merges with Peacemaker's Wings, Gamma Ray will no longer be cast on the next turn. * 40%: Grand Order will cast Ruler of Fate on the next turn, consuming all charge diamonds, then she will fill up her charge diamonds. The charge happens on the turn of the player who brought her to 40%; for all other players, she will already be charged, so Ruler of Fate simply uses up her charge diamonds. * 30%: Grand Order will cast Ruler of Fate on the next turn, consuming all charge diamonds, then she will fill up her charge diamonds. The charge happens on the turn of the player who brought her to 30%; for all other players, she will already be charged, so Ruler of Fate simply uses up her charge diamonds. * 25%: Wyvern Orders lose shield but now always perform double attacks. * 20%: Grand Order will cast Ruler of Fate on the next turn, consuming all charge diamonds, then she will fill up her charge diamonds. The charge happens on the turn of the player who brought her to 20%; for all other players, she will already be charged, so Ruler of Fate simply uses up her charge diamonds. * 5%: Wyvern Orders now always perform triple attacks. Source: reddit *She uses Gamma Ray at 50%, which deals 999,999 Light damage to your entire party, so Phalanx and Carbuncle to survive. Otherwise, you can wait until she reaches 45% HP when she changes form, which cancels Gamma Ray. *In her final form, she fills her charge diamonds at 40%, 30%, and 20% HP, forcing her to use Ruler of Fate, which will gives all party members a random debuff after one turn unless cleared. Use these HP triggers to empty her diamonds because her normal Charge Attack is Conjunction, which lowers every member's HP to 1 (can't be blocked). *The dragon adds will stop attacking (except for Charge Attacks) and gain 99.9% undispellable damage cut at 75% HP (they will do a charge attack that dispels your buffs at 75% as well). *At 25% HP, the adds will lose the damage cut and deal guaranteed double attacks. At 5% HP, they'll deal guaranteed triple attacks. = Drop Table = Renown Pendants * Base: 15 (join) * R bonus: 8 * SR bonus: 4 Share Chests for Grand Order are available to the host and any of the host's crew who participated in the raid. There will always be 2 items available to choose from. Because of the hefty cost to host a Grand Order raid, common arrangements for the share chest are for the host to choose one item and for the rest of the crew to roll on the other one. = Strategy = N/A Category:Raids